


Car Ride

by ChelsaOfBakerStreet



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Magically appearing lube also, PWP, Yes I do know how tight his jeans are this is a fic get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has transferred back to McKinley and Blaine is taking him out on a date. The problem is, they barely make to the restaurant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Ride

To see his face again was, in a word, overwhelming, though Blaine as he stared at his boyfriend. Kurt looked wonderful as usual, dressed in those damn skinny jeans that showed his ass off perfectly. As soon as they were out of the door and in Blaine's car he just wanted to take Kurt then and there. He glanced over at the boy in the passenger seat, nervously fiddling with the seatbelt. Blaine turned on the car, watching as Burt stared out the window at them. He slowly pulled out of the driveway and turned the corner to drive to Breadstix. After Blaine had driven a few miles he pulled to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, a quizzical looking passing over his face.

Instead of answering Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt, pulling the taller boy to him. Kurt responded to the kiss, slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth while he climbed into Blaine's lap. "I missed you so much Blaine" Kurt said around Blaine's mouth.

"Dalton sucks without you, I miss having you around."

"You miss making out with me. Admit it Blaine Anderson."

"What I will admit is that I enjoy seeing those tight jeans stretched across your ass." Blaine slid his hands down the taller boys back and cupped Kurt's ass, pulling the boy closer to him. "But what would be even better is you out of these jeans."

"Blaine" Kurt hissed, "we are not having sex in this vehicle on the side of the road! We're supposed to be going to dinner."

Blaine grinned wickedly. "Why spend money on a meal when there's something much better you can put in your mouth?"

"You are positively dirty!" Kurt exclaimed. "What happened to mister prim and proper?"

"He left when I had to spend the weekdays alone with myself and my right hand. Now I want to spend some time with my boyfriend."

Kurt gasped as Blaine palmed his erection through his jeans. "Not fair" Kurt moaned through gritted teeth. He rocked into Blaine's hand, wanting to increase the friction.

"I've learned to play dirty when it comes to you." He pulled Kurt back to him, kissing him deeply, unbuttoning and unzipping the black skinny jeans clinging to Kurt's legs. He slowly slid his hand into Kurt's pants, rubbing him as Kurt moaned into his mouth. Blaine fumbled with the zipper with his own jeans, needing to release his own erection that was straining in his pants. "Kurt, up a little."

Kurt raised up slightly, as Blaine tugged his jeans roughly down his ass before dragging him back into his lap. Blaine grasped Kurt's cock through his boxers, boxers that Blaine had no idea how he put the pants on while wearing, but that thought wasn't important at the moment. Kurt was moaning ad jerking into his hand while clutching onto Blaine's shirt.

Kurt slowly slid his hand across Blaine's thigh before placing a hand around his boyfriend's cock. Blaine arched up into him, their erections rubbing through two layers of thin cotton. "Oh fuck it Blaine, I need…"

"Need what?"

"God I fucking need you in me!" Kurt groaned, rhythmically pumping Blaine's cock.

"But I thought there was no way in hell you would have sex in a car?" Blaine grinned, pushing the seat back.

"Shut up. I haven't seen you in what feels like years." Kurt captured Blaine's mouth with his own and grinded into the boy beneath him.

Blaine groaned, feeling almost that he would come without anything else and so he dragged Kurt's boxers off and slid a hand around Kurt's cock. "Kurt, you're, I want, goddammit, you fuck me."

Kurt didn't need a second prompt. He was pulling off Blaine's jeans and boxers while grabbing the lube that Blaine was shoving in his face. Kurt dabbed a bit on his fingers, then slowly slid a finger into Blaine's entrance. "Fuck yes" Blaine moaned.

Kurt felt like he was being tortured, his hard cock pressing into Blaine's thigh as he slowly finger fucked the guy beneath him. He slowly entered a second finger, then a third and fourth, stretching Blaine who was making little whimpering noises every time Kurt hit that special spot.

Kurt rubbed some lube onto his cock before slowly positioning himself at Blaine's interest. He hesitated momentarily, wondering what would happen if someone saw them, but he glanced down at Blaine's half naked form and decided he didn't really give a damn. He slowly slid into Blaine, pausing as he entered his boyfriend fully, allowing Blaine time to get comfortable before he began sliding in and out of Blaine, watching pleasure pass over his face. "Faster Kurt" Blaine moaned, grasping onto the armrest of the seat. Kurt increased his pace while he slid a hand around Blaine's cock, keeping rhythm with his thrusts.

Kurt could tell he was nearing his climax, so what if it was a little sooner than usual? He hadn't seen Blaine in weeks and dammit, memories and his hand couldn't replace the actual act of having sex with his boyfriend. He was a little rougher than usual, pounding into Blaine who responded with the hottest yells and moans he had ever heard. Suddenly he felt Blaine tensing beneath him and knew he was about to release. Kurt pumped his cock a couple more times and Blaine released with a cry of "Kurt" escaping his lips. The sound of Blaine yelling his name was enough to send Kurt spiraling into the sweet blackness of his orgasm as he collapsed on top of Blaine.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes and brushed Kurt's hair off of his face and kissed his cheek. "I missed you Kurt."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "I see."

"No really, Dalton sucks without you, and not just because I can't make out with you every day."

Kurt pulled out of Blaine and cleaned up with some napkins and wet wipes that Blaine had lying around the vehicle. "Well," he began thoughtfully, "you could always transfer to McKinley."

"I never thought about that. Maybe I should." He glanced over at Kurt who was pulling his pants on. "I mean, that is if you want me too."

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't."

Blaine was pulling his pants back on as he smiled at Kurt. "We'll see. As of now though, I'm starving and we have reservations."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they pulled away from the curb. "You know, every day I think about how lucky I am to have you Kurt Hummel."

"I'm lucky to have you too. You mean everything to me."


End file.
